Halloween Costumes
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: A festive story featuring Rukia and Ichigo, and Rukia's rather...interesting Halloween coustume.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… obviously enough._

_A/N: It's been done, I know. I felt like writing it myself though. I'm not trick-or-treating or doing anything of much consequence this evening, so I felt like typing something holiday-ish! Anyway, Happy Halloween! Enjoy!_

**_Halloween Costumes_**

Rukia glanced out the window, a frown in place in her face. She was confused. Outside, people seemed to have been given a faulty wardrobe that evening. She had watched people wearing all manner of dress, and yet none seemed embarrassed. It was strange.

Ichigo and his family seemed to have disappeared. She had listened to Yuzu, Karin and Isshin run around downstairs shouting for "make-up" and "mask" and "dress!" then they had left, and had not returned.

That had been two and a half hours ago.

Ichigo had told her that they'd be back eventually, and to amuse herself until their return. She had done so for a half hour, and then gotten bored.

Rukia sighed, and leaned back against the couch. She shut her eyes. "Maybe Ichigo will bring me back a present from wherever he is," she muttered to herself.

There was silence for a moment and then a call rang throughout the house. "Rukiiiiiiaaaaa-chaaaaaannnn!"

She shut up and spun to meet the face of Urahara Kisuke. He was, like everyone else, dressed strangely. He had substituted his usual outfit for pure black robes that covered his completely and traded in his fan and cane for a scythe. She frowned. "What are you doing here…and what areyou _wearing_?" she asked.

Urahara waved her off. "Don't ask. I've come to fetch you!" he exclaimed.

She blinked. "What?"

The storeowner grinned. "Don't you want to know where Kurosaki-kun and his family have gone?" he asked.

Rukia shrugged. "Eh, sure. Where'd they go?"

"I shall take you there! But first you must come with me to pick out a costume!"

She frowned. "A what?" she asked, confused.

"A costume. Similar to what I am wearing!" he exclaimed. "Come with me!"

Rukia shrugged again. "What can I lose?" she muttered to herself and followed him out the door.

* * *

Ichigo was bored out of his mind. He had never been one much for parties, and this Halloween one was no exception, despite the fact that Keigo, in full ninja glory, blathered away about nothing to him, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad and Mizuru. Ichigo's father and sisters were who knew where, probably making total fools of themselves, especially Isshin. 

He sighed, and shared an exasperated look with Tatsuki, who had never really like Halloween to begin with. She grinned at him suddenly and made a stupid face at Keigo, who's back was turned.

Ichigo laughed, and everyone looked at him strangely. He shrugged. "What?"

They didn't answer, but continued to talk.

Keigo suddenly paused, mid-word. Ichigo looked at him. "Is that silence I hear?" he asked.

Tatsuki punched him. "Oxymoron."

He rolled his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

Keigo pointed in the general direction of the door. "Is that the beautiful new student?" he asked, his mouth agape.

Ichigo froze. Rukia? What was Rukia doing here? He moved Keigo out of the way and froze as he caught sight of her.

* * *

Rukia paused in the door. _'Why is everyone staring at me?_' she wondered. She was just wearing the costume that Urahara had given her. It was black and white had a lot of lace on it. What was wrong with it and why was everyone staring at her? He had explained to her that tonight was Halloween and that on Halloween everyone had to dress up as something they weren't. Wasn't that exactly what she was doing? 

She caught sight of Ichigo after a minute. He had frozen stock still. He was wearing a black and red costume and had fangs coming out of his mouth. '_What is he supposed to be?' _she asked herself. He looked good, she realized after a second.

She shook her head as if to clear out water, or fog. Ichigo had gained a look of shock and embarrassment. He walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, ignoring the whispers behind them, and dragged her out the door.

As soon as the door swung shut behind them, Ichigo turned to Rukia, his face red. "What are you _wearing?"_ he demanded.

Rukia shrugged. "A costume. What about you?"

He ignored the second question. "A French Maid?" he asked in shock. "Where did you get that?"

"Urahara gave it to me, why?"

"I'm going to kill him…" he growled.

"Does this have something to do with why everyone was staring at me?" she asked.

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "Just…don't ask…"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'm never going to understand the Living and their idiosyncrasies."

Ichigo looked at Rukia seriously. "Neither will I…" he muttered. "Neither will I…"

END 

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. It was a strange little story, but I wanted to be festive!_

_Also, forgive any mistakes. I have to get off right away, but I wanted this out by the end of the night. Please tell me about any mistakes and I'll change them tomorrow. Thanks._

_Dolor aut Dolcis! And, I hope you all had a Happy Halloween! _

_Ambiguous Rose_


End file.
